


casket-fresh

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [6]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Mob boss Jaejoong gets a new piercing, and Chen helps him with it.





	casket-fresh

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #8](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): piercings
> 
> **warnings:** genital piercings (specifically, a frenum ladder/Jacob's ladder), blowjobs

-

‘For your new shit,’ Junsu had said after handing Jaejoong a box, dropping by the VIP club for Jaejoong’s birthday.

Jongdae would’ve forgotten about it entirely if he wasn’t on his knees in Jaejoong’s bathroom a day later, holding the black jewellery box and opening it up, peeking up from under his lashes at Jaejoong who is leaning back against the sink counter.

‘I like this view,’ says Jaejoong, looking down at him kneeling between Jaejoong’s open, naked thighs, ‘but you better hurry up before I get bored.’

The low-voiced threat. Jongdae looks at the pitch black barbells in the box, flicking his eyes over the stainless steel barbells along the underside of Jaejoong’s soft cock. They had been a drunken decision in a seedy club in Japan from three months ago, and Jaejoong had only gotten back three days ago. Jongdae had been left behind in Seoul for that trip - thankfully.

‘Is it fully healed yet?’ Jongdae asks, trying for casual, as he puts the box down. His hands cup Jaejoong’s cock, counting the barbells - five in total, the biggest gauge at the top nestled under the circumcised cockhead, the next one smaller, the one after that even smaller, until the fifth one seems like an actual reasonable size to Jongdae.

‘One more month until I can fuck for real,’ pouts Jaejoong, startling Jongdae back to the present. ‘Apparently some people _really_ like them though.’

Jongdae’s been fucked every which way by Jaejoong’s _unpierced_ dick by now. He wonders if Jaejoong thinks Jongdae snarling, snapping, and hissing are signs of him _liking_ the feeling of Jaejoong’s dick inside of him. The last three months of no sex ( _no Jaejoong_ ) had been a heaven-sent reprieve.

Sucking in a breath, Jongdae focuses. It’s easy to turn one of the beads of the first barbell - considering it’s largeness. The barbell slides out easily. The stainless steel glints in the bathroom lighting and Jongdae reaches past Jaejoong’s hip to place it on the counter. On the floor, the box with the pitch black barbells await.

‘They match up perfectly,’ he remarks to himself as he picks up the biggest one, unscrews one bead at the end. He holds up Jaejoong’s cock and slides in the black bar through the piercing hole, carefully screws the bead back on. Against Jaejoong’s almost-sickly pallor, the piercing’s matte black is imposing, intimidating.

In a month, Jaejoong’s going to put that in his asshole. Jongdae swallows. Starts on the second one.

‘Don’t get jealous,’ croons Jaejoong, sliding his fingers through Jongdae’s hair. Even though Jongdae is fully dressed, even though it is Jaejoong who is stripped naked, his tattoos and piercings on display - Jongdae doesn’t feel safe, not at all. ‘I was so _lonely_ in Japan, and Junsu-yah was there for me. Next time, I’ll take my kitty, _promise_.’

Jongdae clenches his jaw, moves onto the third. The unreflecting black of the new jewellery stares back at him.

‘My job is in Seoul, hyung,’ murmurs Jongdae, ducking his head to focus. He can see Jaejoong’s cock plumping under his attention.

‘Your job is with me, Jongdae-yah,’ says Jaejoong, his fingers sliding down to tickle the back of Jongdae’s neck. A warning. ‘And I don’t want to lose my pretty kitty yet.’

He doesn’t reply. Works on the fourth barbell. Glad to be close to the end now. Jaejoong’s cock is half-hard and Jongdae can see how the loose skin stretches, keeps the piercings snug against the underside. They looked far less intimidating now - smaller, now that Jaejoong’s dick was fattening up.

The fifth one now. Jongdae very intentionally lets the saliva start to pool on his tongue, hopes Jaejoong doesn’t ask him questions. Jaejoong is being curiously quiet, but his fingers are tracing nonsense patterns along the sensitive skin of Jongdae’s throat, like when he wants something.

When Jongdae is done, he doesn’t say anything - just opens his mouth and takes the cockhead in his mouth. Above him, Jaejoong lets out a low groan, his fingers finding a grip in Jongdae’s hair. ‘What a fucking _good_ slut you are.’

Yeah - like Jongdae couldn’t fucking tell what was expected of him. He sucks in a sharp breath and sinks his mouth down over the cock, feeling the corners of his mouth stretch at the thickness. The piercings rest over his tongue and he can feel the rapidly-warming metal, wonders - briefly - about whether he’s going to give Jaejoong a fucking bacterial infection like this. Decides he fucking deserves it.

‘I can’t wait to put this in you,’ says Jaejoong, eyes slitting with pleasure as he tips his head down, enjoying the sight and feel of Jongdae choking for a moment when he tries to take too much. ‘Especially in front of Junsu, show him how much I appreciate his gift.’

Jongdae pulls back to suckle on the tip, catch his breath, then slides back down, counting the barbells in his head. The first slide down has his lips tickle the edge of the third barbell. A few frantic, hard-pressed bobs of his head later has him lapping around the fourth barbell now, letting the head of Jaejoong’s cock scrape along the top of his palate without gagging.

A part of him is pleased at the marked improvement. Another part of him tells him to stop being fucking crazy. Jongdae tries to get this over with - picking up rhythm as his hands come up to cup Jaejoong’s balls, running his fingers along the soft skin.

The grip in his hair tightens. Jaejoong grunts, ‘yeah - shit, you know what I like, don’t you kitty?’ There’s a burst of precome on his tongue; Jongdae sucks harder. ‘I want to fuck you in front of a mirror, put you in my lap and make you bounce on my dick.’

Jongdae’s been fucked in a car, over a table, against the fucking fridge in Jaejoong’s penthouse, but he can’t remember a mirror. He doesn’t stop the frantic bobs of his head, squeezing and stroking Jaejoong’s sac, trying to distract Jaejoong from this clearly terrible idea to incite a new humiliation in Jongdae. Instead, Jaejoong only starts trying to fuck into Jongdae’s mouth and says, ‘make you fucking watch these piercings fuck into your tight little ass, gonna look so fucking good.’

The thought is too much for him; Jaejoong’s hips buck hard and Jongdae chokes, feeling the scrape of the ladder against his tongue. ‘Fuck yes, bitch,’ groans Jaejoong, pulling out and jerking his cock with his free hand, coming in half a dozen strokes onto Jongdae’s face.

At least he doesn’t get it in Jongdae’s eye this time. Of course, it’s not enough. Never enough. Jaejoong keeps his tight grip in Jongdae’s hair and drags his softening cock over the mess on Jongdae’s cheeks, across his nose. Makes sure the piercings catch along Jongdae’s cheekbones and corners of his mouth. Makes sure to fucking _smear_ that semen everywhere, especially along his own goddamn piercings.

Holds it to Jongdae’s lips again, clicks his tongue. ‘That’s not very clean is it, kitty?’

Jongdae opens his mouth, swallows again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> tbh he's probably gonna take them out in 4 months anyway so what was even the point? thanks for reading!


End file.
